Nessies birthday
by hippychick1212
Summary: nessies first birthday chapter charlie  finds out about vamps in later c not sure what else to say um first fanfic so i hope you like it hoping to do like 9 or 10 chapters all relitavly short
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so be nice lol

DAY BEFORE RENESMEES BIRTHDAY

Bella POV

"I can't believe she's a year already it flew!" I worried that a shorter childhood meant missing out on even the simplest pleasures but she was going to live for so much longer than we originally thought so I didn't mind. I looked up at Edward as I said the words. He agreed I knew this before his reply which was "I know but look at it this way she is the best articulated most polite 1 year old ever." He was joking about it but I knew, like me, he wasn't all together over the moon that Renesmee grew up so fast!

_**NEXT DAY **_

Nessies POV

As I woke up I knew there was something special about today but I couldn't think what but just then Mom and Dad came in softly singing Happy Birthday. I squealed I might be more mature than normal 1 year olds but that doesn't mean I can't get excited about a day where every one devotes their every waking minute to me to give me presents (something I can't get over my mothers aversion to.) I was told last night I would have to wait till we were at the big house to get my presents. Aunty Alice was throwing a party. Probably one far too extravagant for my unsophisticated 1 year old tastes but it was a party for me and I wasn't going to complain.

"Happy Birthday to you" they concluded their song. "Thank you so much" I said hugging them "This is good you're thanking us and you haven't got a present yet! Where's Nessie and what have you done with her ?" Daddy laughed. Mommy slapped his arm and lifted me out of bed. She dressed me in the dress Alice bought weeks ago specifically for the occasion. While she dressed me daddy made my favourite human food a Spanish omelette

When I had that eaten mommy put me on her back to run up to the house.

**A/N Ok so what do you think it was my first published story so constructive criticism but nothing cruel thank you also Disclaimer this all belongs to Stephanie meyer **.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, faithful readers I was on holidays so I couldn't update so here's a nice long chapter.**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV **

"Edward" I called as we neared the house. "My Dad's there and I've got no contacts. What the hell am I gonna do?" "Just let him see your eyes he'll probably jump to the wrong conclusion" Jeez trust Edward to give stupid advice. What if he doesn't jump to the wrong conclusion? What the hell happens if he gets it right? I didn't air my opinions he would just have another annoying answer.

I opened the door and everyone inside jumped up and yelled "_**SURPRISE**_ Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Nessie happy birthday to you." I could feel her laughing as she jumped off my back. She hugged everyone as they wished her many happy returns of the day. Esme turned off the lights as she walked carrying an extravagant cake with a big pink candle in the middle and everyone burst into song once more. I started dry sobbing. Edward must have realised words would be no comfort for he just rubbed my back but it was enough he didn't have to talk to show how much he cared.

"Come on Ness," I placed her on her favourite chair in front of a pile of presents. I heard a chorus of "open mine firsts and mine will be your favourite and save the best for last." The last one was Emmett's I'm not surprised. In the end she decided to go in alphabetical order so Alice's was first. "oh my god it's beautiful allie!" fell from Renesmee's lips before she realized it her self. Alice had given her a calf length chiffon dress with an empire waist and spaghetti straps. It had swirling pink and purple butterflies and flowers. Everyone admired the dress that was as sure as the nose on my face designer. "And who designed that Alice?" "I did its my new line of baby designer clothes Alice Cullen baby wear. My best design was given to my adorable niece for her very first birthday." "Well it's beautiful and all that went into it was talent." thank god I didn't need Nessie thinking that expensive gifts were the best. "Me next me next" said Emmett "no mommy is next cause b is for Bella." she said this as if it was obvious and everyone started laughing. I handed her the present I had wrapped last night. As she ripped off the wrappings I wished she love it just as much as I did. Everyone stared. Jacob broke the silence. "you don't like expensive gifts and you gave her this. Hypocrite." yeah I gave her a first edition leather bound copy of Wuthering Heights. Did it matter that was my money to spend I didn't want to waste other peoples money. I knew I couldn't explain something like that so I dropped it. "Thanks mommy thank you daddy." came her sweet little lisp. "no sweetie that's not from me. It's just from mommy." I knew he had something up his sleeve but I honestly hadn't a notion what. Carlisle handed Nessie what looked like more clothes. She ripped open the tissue paper and squealed "are they for when I help on Saturdays?" then I got it she helped Carlisle at work every Saturday or so. She pulled purple scrubs with "Nessie" embroidered on the back out of the tissue. Dad was looking scared probably afraid his gift didn't live up to the rest of them. But on the contrary he handed her a pretty big box. Her little face lit up when she opened it. Inside the box was a miniature pink fishing rod for when he and Billy brought her fishing. Everyone cooed. Dad looked relieved. Then Esme said let's eat some cake before we continue so we set off doing that abandoning the presents for a later time.

Now Esme is a vampire who doesn't eat so how the hell did she make the cake that had Sue Clearwater begging for the recipe? Then Billy opened his big fat mouth "how can some one like you cook like this ?" his insensitivity towards Charlie his best friend irritated me. Edward sensed I was close to breaking point the rubbed my back and whispered sweet nothing in my ear. Charlie on the other hand exploded, "I know all you aren't normal but I love my daughter, granddaughter and hell even my son in law. But I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!"

I looked over to Carlisle and he nodded. I took a very deep breath (that I didn't need.) "well Bella what's going on ?" Dad asked "jeez bells what you waiting for ? Christmas ?" "shut the hell up Jacob" I wasn't in the mood for his immature over the head attitude.

We went into the living room Renesmee's birthday well and truly forgotten. She sat on Charlie's knees and hugged him it relaxed him not much though. "what kind of animals are you ?" this got rid of the tension every one laughed. "we're not animals silly grandpa"

"dad what do you think we are?" I asked diplomatically

" you're gonna think I'm mad Bella" he replied looking sheepish

"of course we're not you wouldn't believe how many mythical creatures actually exist!"

"But I'll believe anything but fairies." he said laughing. Emmett was livid "do I look like a damn FAIRY!" "no uncle Emmett you look like the big ferocious vampire you are" Nessie sighed rolling her eyes.

Where as dad on the other hand looked pale as well me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not Stephanie Meyer and never will be **

In addition, I know I have not updated in forever but if I have to do it on a deadline, it stops being something I want to do for fun.

Bella pov Chapter 3

"Dad are you ok?" I am honestly worried about him.

"Bella why would I be ok? I just found out my daughter granddaughter son in law, the rest of the family are vampires, and you want to know if I am all right. Were you all right when you found out?"

Edward chuckled "Our Bella does her homework. She figured it out all on her own. With a little help from Jacob." Edward tacked on the end of his sentence. I don't think Dad was about to question how Jacob helped me find out about stregoni benfici, cold one, vampires whatever you want to call them, us oh god my head is a complicated place to be. Whilst every one was preoccupied with their own thoughts Nessie showed Dad a "pretty picture" of the damn volturi I know this because she showed me with her other hand. Poor dad looked like he was about to vomit.

"Seriously dad are you ok? Not ok as in fine and dandy but ok as in you can live with it and won't run screaming?" I really hope we have not scared him off.

"You know Bells when you put it with that definition of ok I think I am." "Thank god I kinda thought you might run away and want nothing to do with us." I sighed with relief.

"Bella I would never do something like that! Never!"

Then Emmett who left during the course f this tense conversation (baby) comes back in (noisily!) and says (inconsiderately) "who's up for some hunting I got me a hankering for some bear blood grizzlies are in season come on this only happens once a year people move your blood sucking asses!" all this is said in a fake Mississippi accent. (I mean come on reallY!)

Dad (who to be honest was lookin pretty good all considering he hadn't even broke a sweat! Then again we are related) said (of all things to say!) "do you have a licence to hunt bears? (being the ass he is) said "we don't need a licence ! What are you gonna do tell the police?" we all started laughing I mean wouldn't you the sad thing was emmett didn't get it" He looked at Nessie and lobbed her on his back. I stood up "Emmett what In gods name are you doing with my daughter?" "I'm bringing her hunting grizzly is her favourite duh" and with that he left.

Dad was past melting point at this stage and I was pretty thirsty grabbed Nessies sippy-cup and took a long drink to make myself feel a little better it was only deer but it was better than nothing. Dad (the fool) turned around and said (the cup was see through) "I didn't know vampires could drink cranberry juice." I mean honestly was he in denial or really that stupid. "dad" I started a bit benignly "this is deer blood" he went a bit paler but looked ok. "dad you can go home if you feel uncomfortable. You know that right?" what he said next startled me "Really I don't have to be killed changed or sworn to secrecy?" every-one laghed probably making dad more uncomfortable than ever. Edward was the one who spoke next "we're not about to kill or change you but you do have to really promise never to tell any one who wasn't at this party ok?" dad looked so surprised it was actually amusing. "that's it no blood oath or anything?" every one laughed even harder at this Rose laughed so hard venom tears rolled down her cheeks. (**A/N I KNOW THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE BUT LETS PRETEND IT IS)** She started spluttering and fell off her chair and at this every-one else laughed agai. You know Rose is really opening up lately as a wise man (Edward) once said walls aren't built to keep people out they are there to see who cares enough to knock them down. I had a heart to heart with Rose after the volturi left us alone that last time. I finally broke those walls and Rose now likes me as much as she likes Alice yayy Bella. What broke me out of my inner monologue was dad getting off the couch getting down on one knee on front of Sue and saying "with all the confusing things in my life will you be the one person I can count on to always be the same Sue Clearwater … will you marry me?

_**Done there will be a sequel I promise .**_


End file.
